


Baby Cakes

by AlwaysAqua



Series: Adventures in Children [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time Parents, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: 9. CandleHarry and Louis have very different approaches to the day their first daughter is born.





	Baby Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a head's up, Jay is mentioned in namesake only. If that bothers you, read up until the break!

Frantically throwing whatever he could into the bag, Louis yelled, “Harry, do you need headphones?” 

Not waiting for his response, Louis packed them anyway and hurriedly made his way downstairs. There he found Harry, spatula in hand. 

“The fuck? What’re you-?”

“Baking.”

“Are you taking the piss? Our daughter is being born right now and you’re baking?" 

“Gemma just started contractions. There’s time. Baby can’t have a birthday without cake.”

*****

Juniper Johannah Styles was born exactly six hours later. Sitting atop her fresh-baked cupcake was a number “0” candle. 

“Happy birthday, Baby,” Louis whispered. 

Together, they blew out the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble]() challenges. If you like this, please consider leaving kudos and liking or reblogging the [fic post](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/post/168998418782/always-aqua-baby-cakes-100-words-by-alwaysaqua) on Tumblr.


End file.
